If You Were My Girl
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan reflects on his crush on Haylie, and how he feels about her than anything else in the world. Rylie.


**Author's Note: Here it is! The presequel to You And Me Together, in Ryan's Point Of View. I really wanted to make this perfect, and it's really long, too. I might do one in Haylie's Point Of View, too. Happy reading, and watch out for my next story!**

**Chapter One: Just The Girl**

If Haylie Anderson was his girl, Ryan Evans would conquar the world.

He'd be like one of those Orlando Bloom heros he'd heard her talk about with Gabriella Montez, and he'd protect her.

Fat chance he'd ever get to do that!

Half the male population were head over heels in love with her, but not for _her_, but for her looks.

A girl like Haylie would never look his way, because they like jocks, and if they ever intended to like him, they just wanted to be popular, and wanted to be seen by Sharpay.

But, not Haylie.

When Haylie came, Ryan just assumed she was going to be a follower that walked the ground that Sharpay stood on, but he thought wrong: she was sweet, and non-judgemential.

Though, he could go on and on about how great she was, and she truely was great.

Too great to like Ryan, that way.

He guessed it was okay that she liked him only as a friend, whereabouts not alot of girls did, and if they did, it'd only to get Sharpay's attention, but she'd blow them off anyways.

Ryan never really felt anything for anyone before, untill she came along, that is.

And why shouldn't he? His mom always said that there was someone out there for everyone, including him, and his someone was Haylie.

If only she wasn't good-looking, and if even he _looked _at her, some of the jocks from the basketball team would glare at him, as if he'd just spread some nasty rumor about them.

Maybe this dream of his was far fetched, and that he would always remain a drama geek, while she stayed right where she was where he wouldn't be: accepted, and popular among everyone at East High.

Of course, she would be popular: a likeable personality, while having blonde, naturally curly hair, and brown (not blue...though, Ryan heard she was rich, she could get contacts if she wanted too) eyes, and to make matters worse, she was _short_: for any tall guy to snatch her up would be no problem, and Ryan was equally her size, so he wasn't really tall.

Why did she have to be perfect?

Why did she have to trouble Ryan so much?

Because she was Ryan's first crush, that's why.

And everyone had a first crush, didn't they?

Well, Haylie wasn't really Ryan's first crush...let's say, his "love at first sight" crush.

Indeed, it was at first sight.

When she walked up to him and Sharpay on her first day of being at East High, Ryan wasn't tongue-tied, and he could just be himself: with the tainted cheeks, but other than that, she made him be himself, and not one of those guys who stammer.

He never really thought he liked her that much untill he learned that she and Gabriella were fighting (with the help of Sharpay and Ryan, of course), and he wanted her to be happy, which was different than making Sharpay happy, that's for sure.

Yes, it was _too _different!

"Are you going there day-dreaming, or are you going to help me?"

Ryan snapped back into reality, and glanced at the curly-haired girl who was smiling at him.

Did he mention that when she smiles, she looks like a little girl?

Or that her voice was music to his ears?

Okay, maybe Ryan was obsessing about her little too much...

"Oh. Right...sorry. What were we working on again?" he asked, and Haylie laughed.

"I think you spent too much time in daydream land."

Scratch that: her laugh was music to his ears!

"Atleast I don't talk to Gabriella all day."

Haylie rolled her eyes, and gestured to the worksheet that was in front of them.

"Mr. Pepper just handed them out a few minutes ago, and that's when you started to drift off...is something wrong?"

She was problem, and Ryan couldn't find a solution to help him forget all about her.

"No. Everything's fine." he stated, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Nothing made her cuter than her being concerned, which she was really good at being.

Ryan chuckled, as he glanced at her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me, Haylie."

He spotted his pencil by her hand somewhat, and Ryan's own hands started to grow sweaty, as he reached out to get the wooden object, but he accidently brushed her hand in the progress.

He instantly blushed, and she smiled.

"S--sorry...um..it was an accident." he replied, and Haylie nodded.

"Understood. Now, let's finish this worksheet, shall we?"

Ryan nodded, and as Haylie began to work, Ryan watched her instead of the paper that was in front of him.

He wished there was something that could keep his mind off of her, and theater didn't do the trick, or his homework.

Theater only made him think about her, and homework just made him think about theater, while theater led to thinking about her.

God, was there ever an end to this madness that Ryan called a crush?

"Ryan, your doing it again!"

Ryan was sent back to looking into Haylie's face as she cracked a smile, and he did the same.

"You know, I was always the daydreaming twin."

"I just figured that now...but, seriously. We need to get this done, or we'll be the only ones finishing up."

"Alright."

Ryan sighed, and tried to get a grip on himself, but he couldn't.

In his opinion, Haylie was such a beautiful girl: inside and out.

But, she was only girl Ryan couldn't have, because she was popular, despite her theaterical history.

And popular people aren't seen with drama geeks, unless you counted Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, but Troy was the Wildcats basketball captain, and Gabriella was the raising science nerdette who rose the East High's Decathlon to fame.

Seriously not theaterical material.

But, Haylie sure was.

"You know, I hate it when you do that!"

Ryan was shook out of his trance for the third time that class period, and he smiled at Haylie.

"I'm just trying to see if I can tick you off."

"Well, your doing a good job!"

The bell rang, and Haylie sighed.

"I guess I can--"

"No, let me." Ryan offered, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? But..don't you have theater practice?"

Ryan smiled as he took the piece of paper from her hands.

"I don't. And Sharpay and I have our own cars, so I'll arrive home at a decent time."

Haylie smiled as she leaned in to hug him.

"Thanks!" she stated, and Ryan blushed again, feeling how close she was to him.

Why does she like to torture him like this?

"No problem. I don't want you to have to look up terms anyway."

Haylie pulled back, and she grinned.

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Are you sure _you _want to?"

Haylie laughed again, and Ryan grinned.

Success! He was the only other person (besides Gabriella) that could make her laugh like that.

"Okay. You win. But, if you need me, you can call me."

"I'm sure I won't need any help, but thanks anyway."

Haylie shook her head as she joined Gabriella, and Ryan watched her go, still feeling her body against his.

Is it normal to feel this way?

Is this how Troy feels when he's around Gabriella?

Possibly, or else they wouldn't call it a crush, now would they?

Ryan shook his head as he went on to his next class, thinking about Haylie.

Maybe she liked him a little bit?

As in, more than friends?

Unlikely, because as he stated before, every jock was after her.

Maybe he shouldn't even try to get her attention.

After all, it was only a crush.


End file.
